Dust II
| Scenario = Bomb defusal | group = Dust II | Terrorists = Elite Crew Phoenix Connexion Balkan | Counter-Terrorists = SEAL Team 6 IDF | Creator(s) = David Johnston (original author) Ritual Entertainment Turtle Rock Studios Valve Corporation Hidden Path Entertainment | First appearance = Counter-Strike 1.1 | Last appearance = Counter-Strike: Global Offensive }} Dust II (de_dust2) is a Bomb Defusal map featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. It is the successor to the original Dust and one of the most popular maps. Overview Dust 2 takes place in a Middle Eastern zone. The Counter-Terrorists have two objectives: to prevent the Terrorists from planting the C-4 at either of the two chemical weapon stashes (Bombsites A or B), or to defuse the bomb after the Terrorists plant. The map appears to be based in the Middle East, similar to its predecessor Dust. Dust2 is arguably the most popular and played Counter-Strike map and perhaps the iconic map of the franchise. Official description Counter-Terrorists: Prevent Terrorists from bombing chemical weapon crates. Team members must defuse any bombs that threaten targeted areas. Terrorists: The Terrorists carrying the C4 must destroy one of the chemical weapon stashes. Other Notes: There are 2 chemical weapon stashes in the mission. Development Pre-release While David Johnston's Cobble was considered by some as a spiritual successor to the original Dust, he wanted to create a true "sequel". During alpha and beta stages, the map was titled Dust 3 "on the basis that the third installment of any movie trilogy is typically never as good as the first one". Before launch, however, Jess Cliffe advised DaveJ to change the map's name to a far more sensible Dust 2.Johnsto - The Making Of: Dust 2 ''Counter-Strike 1.1 Patch'' It was included as an official map with the Counter-Strike 1.1 patch. ''Counter-Strike (Xbox) Dust II is featured in ''Counter-Strike Xbox and reuses the textures from Counter-Strike: Condition Zero. The official factions for this map are SEAL Team 6 in desert uniforms and the Elite Crew in jungle uniforms. ''Counter-Strike: Source Like other maps, Dust2 received a graphical update and is very similar to Dust. Some changes includes adding an additional set of doors at the side and making the large crate in the middle more easy to jump on at ground level. Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Original Textural improvements are noticeable, such as making the floor textures into concrete. Originally, the 'Goose' sign was removed in ''Global Offensive but was later put back in after an update. In an update, the wooden doors were replaced with metal ones, that are much harder to penetrate. The official factions for this map are the IDF and the Elite Crew. Map in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Beta had simplified edition called 'De_dust2_se' with disabled ambient sounds, less fog and less props for max visibility,but later removed. Map is available to download from Workshop page. Revised *In update includes references to high resolution (prefixed with ) models with folder called "de_dust" in game files . forcetextureshadow props/de_dust/hr_dust/foliage/bush_sumac_01.mdl forcetextureshadow props/de_dust/hr_dust/foliage/olive_tree_01.mdl forcetextureshadow props/de_dust/hr_dust/foliage/olive_tree_small_01.mdl forcetextureshadow props/de_dust/hr_dust/foliage/palm_tree_01.mdl forcetextureshadow props/de_dust/hr_dust/foliage/palm_tree_small_01.mdl forcetextureshadow props/de_dust/hr_dust/foliage/plant_small_01.mdl forcetextureshadow props/de_dust/hr_dust/foliage/sage_bush_01.mdl forcetextureshadow props/de_dust/hr_dust/foliage/weed_grass_01.mdl forcetextureshadow props/de_dust/hr_dust/foliage/weed_plant_01.mdl forcetextureshadow props/de_dust/hr_dust/dust_railings/dust_railing_a_16.mdl forcetextureshadow props/de_dust/hr_dust/dust_windows/dust_window_bars_36x64_02.mdl * On the update, Removed from active duty map pool in matchmaking, replaced by Inferno. Moved from Active duty map pool to its own map group (Casual and Deathmatch). * On article "Valve Interview Pt 2: Devs Talk CS GO Dust 2 Rework, Paying Mod Creators, Optimization and Overwatch" devs was asked for reworked version of the map. Eric Johnson confirm that map is begin reworked and "The goal is to update both gameplay and visual of the map." * On the update, references to reworked map's props was added to . Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Map |-| Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ;Global Expertise Trivia *In Counter-Strike, the graffiti with the tag, Goose, can be found at bombsite A. This is a reference to Minh Le "Gooseman", the co-creator of Counter-Strike. **In Counter-Strike 1.6, there are two hidden messages in the map. In the Counter-Terrorist Spawn Zone, there is a note from Dave Johnston who thanks everyone in the making of Dust2. Elsewhere, there is another message that dedicates this map for Justin DeJong. **In Counter-Strike: Source and Global Offensive, there is a text on the wall in Bombsite B in Farsi which says "فریمن اینجا بود". It means "Freeman was here" as a reference to Gordon Freeman, the main protagonist of the Half-Life series. *Dust2 is the most popular map in the Counter-Strike series and can be considered the most popular and iconic bomb defusal map ever created. It is chosen by many Counter-Strike tournaments as well. *In Global Offensive, the boxes in both bomb sites are adorned with the arabic text, "الفواكه" (al-fawakih), which means fruit. **There is also "سي اس سوس", pronounced as "Si As Sos", similar to the pronunciation of "CS: Source". *The burning car wreck in the Terrorist Spawn Zone and A Long in Global Offensive does not inflict any damage, even if a player is within contact of the fire. *In the Global Offensive version, a graffiti located top of mid showing a T with 4 AWPs was added after an incident in ESL One Cologne Grand Finals where the team Fnatic playing T side bought 4 AWPs and simultaneously peeked the CT sniper looking down mid.https://www.reddit.com/r/GlobalOffensive/comments/3jk53t/the_new_graffiti_on_dust_ii/ References tr:Dust2 uk:Dust II Category:Bomb defusal maps Category:Active Duty map group